Pups and the First Day
This is Alegra's debut at Adventure Bay Pup Academy Summary It is Alegra's first day of school. In the hall ways Wess and Fletcher ( mostly Fletcher ) try to make friends with her ending with no avail. The try again when they have break time after a science experiment exploded they find her playing her flute an once again try to make friend's. With no luck the try again later during a ten minute break. But when something happens to Fletcher will they ever become friends? Characters Alegra Fletcher Wess Alegra's mom Story Alegra and her mom got out of the car and the car drove away. With the quick flash of pain in her back left leg she knew it was going to be a strange day. "Are you ready to go?" asked her mom "I sure am!" said Alegra picking up her flute case. The two walked into the building and split up. Her mom went to the nurse's office and Alegra went to find her first class. As she was walking two pups approached her. "Hey there! My name's Fletcher and this is Wess! What is your name?" exclaimed the first pup, Fletcher. Alegr let out a squeak and hurried off into the crowd. "Well that was weird" said Fletcher "Maybe she was scared or something" suggested Wess (scene change)(a music note) Alegra found a suitable oak tree and found a root that was a bit strange and looked like a seat. She lined it with leaves and sat down. Since she had free time because off a wrong experiment in science she was going to play her flute. She pulled out her flute and started playing. Wess and Fletcher came up once again. "Hi!" said Fletcher, scaring Alegra and she dropped her flute. She picked it up and ran away from them "Strange" muttered Fletcher as he and Wess walked away. Alegra slowly walked back to the tree and put her flute away. She continued to work around the tree finding a root that looked like it could be a den for a small animal. She fixed it up putting in leaves and moss and berries. (scene change)(a leaf) Alegra sat down at the tree again and looked around. "No sign of those pups"''she thought. She started to work on some other roots un-aware that some pups were watching her. Soon she heard a little chirp and looked up to see a a light brown cardinal and an arctic fox limping towards the tree. She walked towards them and the cardinal tried to fly up into the tree and fell out of the sky. The arctic fox caught the bird. Alegra picked up the fox and carried it to the den. The fox settled in and the cardinal cuddled against it. She smiled and went back to work. ''*to the top of the tree* Fletcher watched as Alegra picked up some more leaves and placed around the tree. Soon she went to an area where the leaves blocked his view. He shifted his position to see her and lost his grip on the branch. He came crashing down out of the tree. Wess climbed down to the last branch and fell down onto Fletcher. "Wess! Watch it!" exclaimed Fletcher "Uhh... Fletch look at your paw" said Wess pointing to Fletcher's right back leg which was bent at an awkward angle. "Oh my..." said Fletcher. Alegra poked her head out from the other side of the tree and saw the two. She walked up to them. "My name is Alegra" she said surprising both pups. "Hello there Alegra" said Fletcher "Your hurt" she said stating what Fletcher feared "What? No I'm not" said Fletcher innocently. "You should see my mom" said Alegra helping Wess get Fletcher up. "Fine.." moaned Fletcher. Alegra picked up her flute case and set off with Fletcher leaning against her. (scene change)(a first aid sign) "Hey mom" said Alegra as she walked into the nurse's office with Fletcher leaning against her. "Hey honey! How are your friends?" asked her mom "Well Fletcher fell and needs you to look at his back paw" said Alegra. Her mom picked up Fletcher with the help of Alegra and set him on a medical couch.'' Her mom went to the medical cabinet and pulled out an X-ray machine. She scanned it over Fletcher's right back paw. "Fletcher you sprained your paw, you are going to need a cast and crutches" said Alegra's mom. "What!" exclaimed a wide eyed Fletcher. Alegra pulled out her flute and started playing a melody. Fletcher turned and stared at her while Alegra's mom wrapped his paw in a cast. Alegra stopped when her mom was done with the cast. She put her flute away and her mom handed her crutches. "Alegra I want you and Wess to watch Fletcher and make sure he uses those crutches" she Alegra's mom. "Yes mom" said Alegra handing the crutches to Fletcher and she, Fletcher and Wess left the nurse's office ''(scene change)( a feather and tail) Alegra walked out of school carrying her flute case. She smiled as she saw Fetcher and Wess waiting by the tree. She ran over to them. "Hey Fletcher my mom wanted me to tell you want awesome kicks you can make using the crutches" she said as she watched a grin grow on Fletcher's face. "Alegra!" called her mom from outside of their car. " Oh I have to go! " said Alegra and ran off with an arctic fox and cardinal following her. As she ran Fletcher noticed for the first time that she ran with her left back paw slightly lifted. Alegra climbed into the car and so did her animal friends and she waved back to her new friends. (scene change)( school bell) Alegra got out of the car and ran to catch up with Fletcher and Wess. The group walked into the school smiling. The End